In the Sky
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Tiga tahun berlalu setelah kejadian mengerikan yang Kuroko alami, setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi untuk kedua kalinya, sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang misterius yang kembali dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar debar Sekuel dari cerita 'Cinta Pandangan Pertama' Read and Review ;D
1. Chapter 1

**In the Sky**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi S & Kuroko T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

We have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Sekuel pertama dari Cinta Pandangan Pertama Seijuurou Akashi plot, Hope You Like it.

.

.

.

Kuroko POV

[Kau sudah lihat sendiri, pergilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi.]

Gasp!

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mimpi itu lagi, sudah tiga tahun aku tidak pernah bermimpi tentang itu lagi, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa memimpikan itu kembali sekarang.

Ya, kejadian itu berlangsung tiga tahun yang lalu, kejadian dimana aku mengalami sebuah pertemuan, yang berujung kepada sebuah kehancuran, kehancuran apa? Kehancuran pribadiku secara keseluruhan.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau yang namanya jatuh cinta bisa sesakit ini, dan akan meninggalkan bekas yang sangat perih seperti ini, rasanya aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi, karena aku merasa, kalau bukan dengan pria itu, aku tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta.

Kata kata-nya yang manis bagaikan racun yang mematikan yang tanpa sadar akan membuat orang terperangkap didalamnya. Namun apa daya, dia lebih memilih sahabatku dibandingkan aku.

Sampai sekarang aku tetap menyalahkan diriku sendiri, apa salahku, apa aku kurang baik untuknya, apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah sehingga dia begitu dingin terhadapku, apa tidak boleh aku menyukainya? Tidak bolehkah aku memiliki satu orang saja yang khusus untuk diriku sendiri? Tiap harinya seluruh pertanyaan itu bergaung di benakku, sampai membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan diriku sendiri.

Hingga saat ini, kalau aku mengingat kembali akan wajahnya, aku tidak sanggup menahan air mataku, dari hatiku yang terdalam, aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya, bagiku, hanya dengan mengingat cara ia bicara, itu sudah cukup bagiku, maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, merapikannya dan bersiap untuk pergi bekerja sambilan di sebuah mini market, kenapa aku bisa bekerja sambilan? Menurutku akan lebih mudah aku menjalani kehidupan yang seperti ini.

Aku meninggalkan apartemenku dan pergi ke stasiun yang ada dekat rumahku, menuju tempatku bekerja, hari yang biasa, pekerjaan yang biasa juga, tak ada yang berubah, sesekali aku memandangi langit, berharap kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan dia sekali lagi, yang aku ingin ucapkan padanya hanyalah satu kata, yaitu 'maaf'

Aku berusa untuk tidak menangis, karena, hanya dengan membayangkan sosoknya saja sudah membuatku sedih.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat kerjaku, aku terhitung pegawai baru disana karena aku baru bekerja selama 4 bulan.

Pintu toko otomatis terbuka menyambutku dan aku segera pergi kemesin kasir untuk bersiap siap dan merapikan isinya.

Karyawan yang lain juga sudah mulai berdatangan, dan dalam sekejap tempat ini seperti sudah siap untuk berbisnis.

Seorang pelanggan pertama memasuki pintu toko, siluet tubuhnya perlahan nampak jelas, dan pada akhirnya aku bisa mengenali wajahnya.

'Aomine!' batinku, aku terkejut setelah sekian laa aku menghindar dan mencoba untuk tidak bertemu dengannya, sekarang kami malah bertemu ditempat seperti ini?

Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku saat ia mulai melangkah lebih dalam, sekeras apapun aku menghindar, pada akhirnya ia juga akan kemeja Kasir ini, satu kesempatan terakhirku untuk lari adalah meninggalkan meja kasir ini sekarang juga, namun aku bisa dimarahi bossku kalau aku membiarkan kasir dalam keadaan kosong, kalau aku berdalih nantinya, ada CCTV yang menyergapku dari atas, benar benar tidak bisa berkutik.

Saat penentuan tiba, dia akhirnya melangkah kemari sambil membawa beberapa barang ditangannya dan sebuah keranjang.

"Maaf, tolong dihitung semua-" ucapan nya terhenti dan dia melihat ke arahku.

"Kau!" aku bisa melihat pupil matanya yang mengecil karena terkejut melihatku, aku hanya bisa diam, jika aku berkata sepatah kata yang salah saja, aku bisa seakan membunuh diriku sendiri.

"Maaf tuan, tolong letakkan belanjaannya." Aku berusaha untuk tenang, menganggapnya sebaimana mestinya aku bicara pada seorang pelanggan.

"Kau, kemari sebentar!" Dia menyeret tanganku, pegawai lain yang bernama Nakatani langsung menggantikan posisiku di mesin kasir

"Maaf tuan, ini sedang jam kerja tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, nanti bossku marah." Kataku untuk membuat suasana menjadi tidak semakin buruk.

"Kau sudah lupa padaku?" tanya-nya sorot matanya memelas dan sayu.

Lupa? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa pada orang yang menyakitiku tepat didepan mata kepalaku sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa mudah melupakan orang yang pertama kali dalam hidupku membuat aku hancur seperti sekarang ini? Begitu pikirku.

Aku tidak menjawab hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Tetsu..." nada bicaranya rendah.

Aku tetap tidak memberinya jawaban apapun, aku takut akan terjatuh pada perangkap yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia memeluk tubuhku, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, kemudian membisikkan satu kata yang lembut ditelingaku.

"Aku merindukanmu.." begitu katanya.

Baka! Tidak kah kau hanya memberikan harapan palsu kepadaku? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak menemuimu lagi karena kau sudah memilih orang itu ketimbang aku? Mengapa? Mengapa jantungku masih bisa dibuat berdebar olehnya, mengapa perasaanku masih bisa kacau dibuatnya? Apa tandanya aku masih menyimpan perasaan padanya? Perasaan tiga tahun lalu yang ia sia siakan begitu saja?

"Mengapa..." ucapku lirih, dia nampak terkejut.

"Tetsu, aku... aku hancur tanpamu, aku... aku sudah putus dengan Ai..."

Aku mendorongnya hingga jatuh sampai ke lantai, dan berlari meninggalkan toko sesegera mungkin.

"Tetsu..."

Kenapa? Apa dimatamu aku hanya sebagai mainan? Apa aku hanya sebuah boneka? Apa aku ini... aku ini... hanya sebuah pengganti?... kenapa kau masih bisa memanggil nya dengan sebutan 'Ai' kalau kamu memang sudah putus hubungan dengannya? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku waktu itu? Dinding yang selama ini kubuat untuk menjaga seluruh kekecewaanku padanya seakan musnah sekarang, dan aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi.

Aku berlari meninggalkan toko, padahal itu masih pagi, aku seakan tidak perduli dengan pekerjaanku dan pergi ke sebuah taman untuk menenangkan pikiranku sejenak.

Aku duduk disebuah bangku dibawah sebuah pohon besar dan menangis disana tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahku.

"Menangisi orang yang disuka dengan cara seperti itu apa tidak terlalu dangkal?" ucap pria disebelahku.

"A-aku tidak s-seperti itu.."

Pria berambut merah itu mendekat, mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan menyeka air mataku.

"Kalau dilihat dari dekat kau manis juga ya.." sebuah seringai terbentang di wajahnya.

"Aaah... arigatou.." ucapku datar.

"Hentikan tangisanmu, kau lebih manis kalau tersenyum." Ia mengusap rambutku lembut.

Ah... sensasi sentuhan ini... seperti tangan pria itu, tapi yang ini, lebih dingin dan nyaman...

"Kenapa? Hoo... kau nampak suka sentuhanku yah?" dia menyeringai kembali.

"Etto... aku.. aku.." ucapanku terbata, jantungku berdegup kencang.

Sorot mata yang sayu, rambutnya yang merah, kulitnya yang pucat, iris heterokromatik itu, semua menyita pandanganku seketika.

"Hnn? Kau tertarik padaku yah?" dia mengangkat daguku.

"Tidak, a-aku... aku.." wajahku mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Hoo.. manis sekali.." dua warna iris itu menatap iris oceanku lekat.

"Akashi Seijuurou" Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kuroko Tetsuya.."

"Nama yang manis sekali untuk orang yang ,manis sepertimu." Tanganya membelai pipiku lembut.

"Kau.. kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, mengapa tubuhmu bereaksi pada setiap sentuhanku... apa kau, menyukaiku?" sorot matanya berubah.

Tubuhku benar benar lemah saat itu, aku tidak tau kenapa, setiap kali ia menyentuhku, tubuhku terasa hangat, dan aku tidak dapat berfikir jernih.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali iris heterokromatiknya beradu pandang dengan punyaku, aku dibawa tenggelam kedalam dua warna yang bisa berpadu sedemikian indah itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang merasuki diriku aku pun tidak dapat bergerak dengan kesadaranku sendiri, semakin aku tatap semakin aku jatuh kedalamnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda bernama Akashi itu meniadakan jarak diantara kami sampai akhirnya ia menyentuh bibirku dengan miliknya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ciuman itu terasa sangat lebut dan manis, emosional, dan sangat memabukkan, berbeda saat aku mencium Aomine-kun.

"K-kau..." mataku terbelalak saat aku kembali pada kesadaranku sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau menginginkannya lagi?" ia menaikkan alisnya dengan seringai terbentang di wajahnya.

"B-bukan begitu.. barusan itu kau menciumku... kenapa?" tanyaku, aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku gemetar.

"Karena kau, sudah bisa membuat Akashi-sama jatuh kedalam sebuah perangkap manis yang orang sebut dengan cinta." Dia kembali tersenyum.

"K-kau jatuh cinta kepadaku?" wajahku sontak mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan.

Dia tidak membalas dengan sepatah kata pun, hanya sekali anggukan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah jawaban 'iya'.

"T-tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu?" aku semakin gugup, bukan karena pernyataannya tapi karena sensasi barusan masih bisa kurasa di bibirku, dan otakku pun masih mengingat jelas kejadian barusan.

"Mudah saja, kau tau istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

[Aku suka Aomine-kun] aku terkejut, mataku terbelalak, entah mengapa kata kata itu kembali terngiang dalam pikiranku, dan perlahan lahan seluruh kenangan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Aomine pun seperti muncul satu persatu dihadapanku.

Tatapanku kosong dan lidahku terasa kelu, air mata berlinang di pipiku, cinta pandangan pertama yah... huh.. bukankah cinta yang seperti itu yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku seperti sekarang ini? Aku pun sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak terjebak kembali didalamnya, namun sekarang.. mengapa aku terlibat dalam hal seperti ini lagi...

Hatiku belum siap dengan semua ini, aku belum dapat menentukan apakah aku benar benar suka pada pria ini, seperti aku jatuh cinta pada Aomine-kun dulu, lagipula luka yang ditimbulkan Aomine-kun sudah terlanjur dalam, jadi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aku hanya terdiam, sementara Akashi-kun tetap duduk disana, perlahan aku menyadari, dia mulai mendekap tubuhku dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat ditelingaku.

'Kau sudah berhutang karena sudah membuat Akashi-sama ini jatuh cinta padamu, maka dari itu, aku akan pastikan bahwa kau, akan jatuh cinta padaku, dan hanya kepadaku saja kau bisa merasakan cinta, dan kau pasti akan jadi milikku seutuhnya.' Bisiknya.

Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah ballpoint, menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

"Ini, alamat e-mailku, pastikan kau mengirim satu untukku malam ini, sehingga aku tidak kehilangan kontak denganmu, sore jaa, gokigen yo." Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan aku sendirian.

'Alamat e-mail ka...' aku tertunduk lesu dan menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

-=Rumah Kuroko 19:00=-

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengirimnya sebuah e-mail, hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak akan menerorku nantinya.

[Moshi moshi Akashi-kun, ini aku Kuroko dan ini alamat e-mailku, yorohiku naa...]

-SENT-

-ONE INCOME MESSAGE : SEIJUUROU AKASHI-

[Aaah Tetsuya, aku senang kau mengirim e-mail seperti yang ku suruh tadi siang, bagaimana kabarmu?]

[Aku baik baik saja, Akashi-kun sendiri?]

-SENT-

[ Aku baik baik saja bodoh, apa yang mungkin menimpaku haa? XD ]

"Cepat sekali balasnya" ucapku sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan selembar handuk.

Aku berbalasan e-mail sampai lebih dari 1 jam, hingga sebuah e-mail lain masuk ke handphoneku.

-ONE INCOME MESSAGE : AOMINE DAIKI-

[Tetsu, kenapa kau langsung melarikan diri, tidak kah kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah... aku hanya ingin kau tau, aku sudah putus dengan Ai, jadi kupikir, aku sekarang bisa memulai suatu hubungan yang baru denganmu tanpa ada halangan apapun sekarang, begitu maksudku..

Aomine Daiki (PS : Mungkin kau sudah menghapus alamat e-mailku) ]

-=To be Continued=-

-=Author Notes=-

Yaah, gimana chapter satu dari sekuel cerita picisan saya? Puaskah anda dengan sekuelnya? Ini sekuel pertama, tandanya saya akan buat plot lain dengan pairing yang lain juga xD

Sekuel pertama ini multi chap demikian juga denga sekuel selanjutnya, Possible pairing yang tersisa ada

Kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan dengan menekan tombol unyu unyu dibawah ini ( Baca : tombol Review)

Read and Review :3

Hope you like it ;D

Sincerely

Mikazuki Hikari


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Sky**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi S & Kuroko T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

We have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Enjoy Chapter 2 (Still Kuroko POV)

.

.

.

[Tetsu, kenapa kau langsung melarikan diri, tidak kah kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah... aku hanya ingin kau tau, aku sudah putus dengan Ai, jadi kupikir, aku sekarang bisa memulai suatu hubungan yang baru denganmu tanpa ada halangan apapun sekarang, begitu maksudku..

Aomine Daiki (PS : Mungkin kau sudah menghapus alamat e-mailku) ]

Kenapa? Kenapa dia masih mengharapkanku, belum cukupkah dia menghancurkan hidupku? Apalagi yang dia inginkan dariku? Aku tidak mengerti...

Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir cukup deras, aku semakin tidak mengerti, mengapa saat aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, ia malah muncul di hadapanku, mengapa saat dia sudah mulai terhapus dari ingatanku, dia sekarang malah menyusup lagi dalam ingatanku, aku ingin menyudahi semua rasa sakit ini, kumohon... pergilah dari hidupku...

Aku bisa melihat e-mail lain dari Akashi, namun aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku sedang kalut, bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan apa apa, entah mengapa aku merasa hidup ini begitu kejam... begitu pikirku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku mengecheck kembali handphoneku, untung tidak ada e-mail lain dari Aomine-kun, hanya ada 28 e-mail baru dari Akashi-kun, isinya semua sama

[Kenapa kau tidak membalas e-mailku? Ada apa denganmu? Aku ingin menemuimu besok di tempat kita pertama bertemu

Akashi ]

Aku bergegas menuju taman itu, kukenakan jaketku serta kuikat tali sepatuku kuat, kemudian aku segera berlari kesana.

Aku bisa melihat Akashi disana sedang berdiri, dan nampak sudah menungguku, entah suah berapa lama ia menunggu, apa aku terlalu lama? Lebih baik kupastikan saja pada orangnya.

"M-maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu... aku terlalu lama yah?" nafasku terengah.

"Iiee.." dia tersenyum.

"Kau nampak manis hari ini." Dia menghampiriku.

Hentikan... perkataanmu hanya membuatku semakin sakit, apa maksudmu, apa tujuanmu mengatakan hal seperti itu, mungkin kau memang tidak tau apa yang sedang ku alami, namun bisakah kau hentikan itu... itu hanya membuatku tambah muak dan jijik terhadap diriku sendiri...

"Hentikan..." ucapku lirih.

"Apa yang harus kuhentikan?" dia nampak bingung.

"Segalanya..." tanpa terasa aku sudah menangis.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudah cukup kau mempermainkan aku seperti ini, hentikanlah, jangan memujiku seperti itu!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Dia mengangkat wajahku, dan membuat iris kami bertemu kembali, seperti waktu itu, sekali lagi, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya tatapan itu.

"Apa mata ini berbohong padamu?" ucapnya singkat dan datar.

"Aah.."

"Kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, apa ini balasanmu padaku? Dengan mencampakkan aku seperti ini?" ujarnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" nada bicaraku semakin tinggi.

"Apa?! APA YANG TIDAK AKU MENGERTI?!" bentaknya.

"Apa yang kau tahu soal dicampakkan hah? Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku dengan hanya melihat raut mukaku saja? Kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku!" aku bertambah kesal karena ia membentakku seperti tadi.

Dengan sekali ayunan, ia menampar pipiku dengan keras dan membuatku jatuh hingga ke tanah.

"Buka matamu! Aku tidak suka caramu menangis dengan Kotor seperti itu, menangisi orang yang sudah tidak mungkin kau miliki! Apa itu kurang jelas bagimu? HAH!" dia nampak semakin geram.

"Aku..."

"Bicara lagi atau aku akan bertindak semakin kasar padamu!" dia mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari sakunya, iris kuningnya berubah menjadi merah secara keseluruhan

"Hentikan... kau membuatku takut..." aku gemetar melihat warna iris itu berubah.

"G-gomen, aku gak bermaksud menunjukkan diriku yang seperti itu... sigh..." dia membalikkan wajahnya.

"Pergilah... jangan temui aku lagi..." lanjutnya.

[Kau sudah lihat sendiri, pergilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi.]

Mataku terbelalak, air mataku berlinang semakin deras, sekali lagi aku mendengar kata kata itu, dari dua orang yang berbeda, mengapa? Mengapa aku harus mengalami hal ini lagi... tanpa terasa, sekujur tubuhku mulai lemas dan aku jatuh tersungkur dan rebah.

Sayup sayup aku bisa mendengar, bahkan melihat kalau ia terkejut melihatku yang sudah terkulai lemah, namun aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya, sekelilingku sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

-=Rumah Akashi=-

Aku akhirnya tersadar, saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang asing, dimana aku?

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

'Akashi!' batinku

Jadi sekarang aku ada dirumah Akashi, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku...

"Dimana ini..." ucapku lemah.

"Ini rumahku.." ucapnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" aku penasaran.

"2 minggu" jawabnya singkat.

Sudah selama itu aku tertidur? Namun dalam mimpiku, aku bermimpi indah, didalam mimpiku aku bisa melihat sesosok laki laki, dimana ia bisa menyayangiku, dan mencintaiku seutuhnya, tapi aku belum bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok laki laki itu..

"K-kau yang merawatku? Lalu baju ini?" aku terkejut, bajuku sudah berubah dari yang terakhir aku pakai.

"Ya, setelah kau pingsan, aku memanggil seorang dokter untuk memeriksamu, namun setelahnya aku yang mengurusmu selama dua minggu penuh ini." Jelasnya.

"A-aku, aku kenapa?"

"Dokter bilang kau mengalami shock yang sangat parah akibat trauma yang mendalam." Jelasnya singkat.

Ah... benar saja, mungkin karena hal itu..

"Aaakh..." aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dikepalaku.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bergerak atau berfikir yang macam macam dulu, dokter bilang kau harus istirahat banyak dan minum obat." Tukasnya.

"Obat?" tanyaku, aku penasaran bagaimana selama dua minggu ini aku meminum obatnya.

"Aku yang meminumkannya untukmu, namun agak susah untuk memasukkannya dengan tangan, jadi aku menggunakan mulutku." Ucapnya.

Dengan segera aku menyentuh bibirku, jadi selama dua minggu ini, dia memberikanku obat dengan cara menciumku?

"L-lalu baju ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku yang mengenakannya, dan menggantinya setiap hari, kukira muat denganmu, namun agak sedikit kebesaran rupanya." Dia tertawa kecil.

Dia sampai memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya, begitu pikirku.

"Jangan sungkan, kan sudah kubilang, kau sudah membuatku berhutang karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, jadi aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padamu." Ucapnya.

Wajahku sontak memerah, aku terharu, seumur hidup aku belum pernah di perhatikan seperti ini, memang dia nampak dingin, kejam, dan semena mena, namun, ternyata dia bisa berbuat sebaik ini...

"Sudah, kau istirahat saja, akan kubuatkan makanan." Dia melangkah keluar kamar.

"Akashi-kun..."

Dia berbalik kembali menghadapku, aku menghampirinya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Che, baka apa maksudmu barusan?" dia tertawa.

"J-jangan tertawa, hitung itu sebagai tanda terimakasih." Wajahku merona.

"Hoo... kalau yang kau maksud sebagai tanda terimakasih, aku lebi memilih jalan seperti ini." Dia menjatuhkanku hingga terebah di tempat tidur.

"H-hentikan.. aakkh... apa yang kau... annnhh..." tangannya menjalar kebagian bawah celanaku, dan meremas bagian sensitifku disana.

"Kau bilang kau ingin memberikan sebuah tanda terimakasih, aku lebih memilih yang seperti ini kalau begitu." Kembali ia meremas kejantananku, entah kenapa aku tidak mau melawan dan malah nampak seperti menikmatinya.

"Bagus... aku suka reaksimu yang sekarang, lebih baik seperti itu dari pada kau yang menderita nantinya karena melawan terlalu banyak." Dia meremasnya dengan lembut, tanpa terasa, aku terbuai dalam permainannya hingga mengeluarkan hasratku ditangannya.

"Gochisousama.." dia menjilat tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan kenikmatanku, sementara aku hanya bisa terkulai lemah karena mengeluarkan hasratku cukup banyak tadi.

Dia melangkah kedekatku, dan mencium keningku, wajahku memerah.

Aku tidak merasa keberatan, apa ini tandanya aku mulai suka dengannya, aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan menaruh sedikit harapan pada orang ini, begitu pikirku.

-=To Be Continued=-

-=Author Notes=-

Yooshaa! Chapter 2 ish out already, cepat kaaan! Itu karena mood saya sedang baik dalam menulis :D

Ditunggu chapter 3 nya yaa ;D

Read and Review~

Mind to review my Fic?


End file.
